The King and His Queen
by shad0wcast
Summary: Atobe is in danger of being engaged! Who could help him escape the wrath of his fear? AtobeXOC
1. The King

One: The King…

**One: The King…**

**A/N: **Woohoo! My very first PoT fic and it's all about Atobe, my favorite!! not a fan girl, PROMISE

Anyway, the character yeah, the OC is my mainstay OC character. I've already used her on some forums but she has different personalities.

BTW, this chapter is from _her_ POV….

Enjoy and don't forget to review ! Thanks!

**.:The.King:. .:The.King:. .:The.King:. .:The.King:. .:The.King:.**

It was close to five-forty five in the afternoon when I went out the building. A bright shade of pink and orange were battling the mighty hues of red and yellow in a color war to add effect to the sunset that day. I believe I was the only student left at the huge campus. I have to admit, it was pretty scary and lonely to be alone. Nobody wants to, in the first place.

I started to run to the main gate when I remembered that I need to check on the court before leaving. Aside from being library assistant, I was chosen as the tennis team manager. It's really a hard work. You need to manage a lot of things like practices, special trainings, schedule of matches, meetings. Yikes! Such hard work but rewarding--if it bears good fruit.

Just as I expected, the court was empty. Not even an ant was spotted. The balls were neatly placed in the basket. The changing rooms were tidy and the spare rackets were all piled safely. A small smile crept across my face. "Even though they're men, I'm glad they know how to clean places." I said then walked away. I read my watch and it was almost six in the afternoon. I had nothing else to do so I hurried.

Just as I was about to turn left, an image caught my peripheral view at the right. There he was, leaning at the brick wall and staring aimlessly at the sky. His bag was at the floor, leaning like his owner. I was stopped and surprised. It couldn't be _him_.

"What took you so long? I almost grew some mushrooms in here." He said as he picked his bag and walked to me. I really can't believe this. Why would he stay here this long? And where's that shiny black car of his?

And why would he wait for me?

I stood frozen for about five long seconds just staring at him. I couldn't utter a word. There was so much I wanted to ask and tell him. "What…are you doing here?" I asked, finally. He shrugged in reply. "And where's your car? And your attendants? And your--"

I was stopped by his finger placed on top of my mouth. "You are noisy." He said. I backed off and glared at him. "Whatever. Now go home and take some rest. I have planned a practice match against the regulars for tomorrow." I said then turned to leave. I was dragged back with his hand, pulling me softly back. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"May I…accompany you home?" he softly asked as few rays of the setting sun rested on his face, making it seem like it was glowing. "Accompany me…home?" I asked again in disbelief. "What stupid sense is in that head of yours to suddenly ask me to accompany me home?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked. "Well, as far as I know you, that car of yours is a _necessity_. And why would you _walk_?" I told him. There's really something with him today. It's just an ordinary Friday afternoon. "Would it degrade me if I walked you home?" he asked with that 'pretty-boy-hey-look-at-me-I'm-handsome' smile of his. Ugh. I think I'm getting sick. I rolled my eyes in response and turned back, ready to leave. "Yes so go home now." I shot at him then walked away. When he grabs my hand, I'll use my extra force to break free and run away.

But to my surprise, he just ran to my side and walked with me. "I said, go home now. They might be looking for you. Besides, they might think I kidnapped you. Hey, I don't have that much money to pay for legalizations." I said. He just gave a soft _hearty _chuckle. Something that you wouldn't normally hear from him. I sighed and kept what I was about to say.

"Really, why?" I asked softly as our pace was getting in sync. "Why…are you doing this?" I added.

"I told you already. It's nothing." He replied. I know he was just lying. There's a deeper meaning and reason behind this. I could feel it. "You can't lie to me." I told him. I saw a small smile appear at his face. He looked down and quickened his pace.

"Please," I muttered as I stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I told you--"

"No yo—"

"It's noth—"

"There's a reason—"

"I already said--"

"Then I won't move till you tell me that reason. And I mean it."

When I say 'I mean it' to something, I do really mean it. And thankfully, he knows that. He shook his head and got something from his pocket.

His cellphone. His Ultimate Weapon of Blackmail. And he's about to use it to me?!

He showed me that and waved it. "I'll call the police and your parents. You'll have to move." He said. "You're still not telling me why. I could be stubborn if I want to." I reminded him.

"And I could find a way to make you move again." He said. "The police won't do any good." I replied to him. "Then let's try Morioka-kun to make you move." He answered me with a victorious smile. I felt my face heat up and my heart beat faster. Morioka-kun?! Morioka Shunichi-kun?! Oh no. Not him. Please.

"You are not going to do that." I said between my gritting teeth. He dialed something and paused before the last digit. "I'm serious." He said. I know there are lots of things that are running out of my hands now. First, time. Second, the TV show I'm waiting. Third, this little fight of ours. How could a simple question come to this point?!

"So?" he asked, impatient for me to say 'You win' or something like 'yes, I'll move now' to him. As much as he hates being defeated, I am twice as much. Especially to him. "I'm giving you five seconds." He said.

"Who are you to give me orders?!"

"Four…"

"Stop this!"

"Three…

"I said--"

"Two…."

"Argh!"

"One…"

"Alright! You won! I moved! Happy?" I asked sarcastically as I approached him with glaring eyes and still blushing face. He closed his eyes and returned the phone to his pocket. Safe. We kept silent for a while. My breathing was quite heavy. How dare he use Morioka-kun to blackmail me?! Of all the people in this entire universe!

"Actually, I was about to ask a favor to you." He suddenly said. "Huh?" I asked him. He looked at me with his dead serious look. It was something important. "What is it, Ato?" I asked again mentioning my nickname for him.

"There's a party to be held at home tomorrow night. And I said that I would attend." He started. I nodded casually in his relating. "My parents, well, they…you see, they like _this_ girl." He added. "Okay…" I said.

"But I don't like her. But since they like her, I couldn't do anything. They wanted to _proceed_ in that…that…_ceremony_." He continued, lost for words. "Engagement, you mean." I guessed. He nodded softly, worry in his face. I could see how he _dislikes_ that _girl_. "So what do you want me to do, Ato?" I asked.

"Please, just this time," he started. "Act like you're _my_ girlfriend." He broke to me. I felt time stopped and my jaws agape.

_His girlfiend?_

"What?" I asked in total shock. "Me?" I added. I felt like fainting. Like being sucked in a hole that would lead me to somewhere else. Like dying in sheer terror.

He gently held my hand and squeezed it softly. "It's not a big part, really. I'll just introduce you to them, tell them you're my girl and that's it. Engagement off." He said. "But what if…they won't believe us?" I asked, thinking of the possibilities. "That's why I chose you. Of all the girls here in Hyoutei, _you're_ the _closest _to me. We'll just do a good act. That'll do it." He answered. I was still not sure about this. No. Oh no. This is not a good idea. "Are there any other roles left?" I asked. "Please, Hanami. I don't want to marry that...that…just this time. I promise." He said. I could see the need in his eyes and face despite the darkening surroundings. Even if he pisses me off most of the times, even if he gets on my nerves, I still find it hard to say no to him. He has been close to me since I started being their manager. Of all the members—the two hundred plus members—he's the closest to me. He's earned a special place in me. I looked away trying to sort things out in my head. This was all so fast.

"Hanami, please." He pleaded. "What about the practice match tomorrow?" I asked. "I'll finish mine fast so they could occupy some from mine." He answered. "Or better yet, cancel that one." He added.

"NO! The inter-school matches are almost here! We can't cancel that!" I protested. "Okay, okay. No canceling. You got that one." He said.

"What about…my dress? My look? And how will I act? I don't have enough time to practice! It's already tomorrow night!" I said. "Are you…saying yes?" he asked with a slight tone of hope in his voice.

"Do you want this or not?" I asked him, eyebrows raised. A very happy looking Atobe with a genuine smile answered me. "Thanks Hanami!" he said. There were no words to describe how happy he seemed. Somehow, I felt happy too.

"Okay so tomorrow, after the practice matches, you'll go with me and I'll take care of the rest. Just relax and free your mind from any distractions." He said. I smirked at him. "Relax, huh?" I said.

"It was very generous of you to help me Hanami." He said as we continued walking. I just gave him a smile in reply. "I expect to see better playing in you in the inter-school matches." I replied. "As you wish." He said, still with that happy face on.

Good luck to me.


	2. The Queen

Two: The Queen…

**Two: The Queen…**

**A/N: **Whee!! Thanks for reading guyz and to those who alerted on my story on its third (or second) day after being published here. You know yourselves and I thank you soooo much!!

Hah! I had a hard time finishing this chapter up but I still hope that you'll love this. Please don't forget to review ! thanks again!

This chapter is Atobe's POV…haha…

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I know, ATOBE isn't mine !

**xX:The.Queen:Xx xX:The.Queen:Xx xX:The.Queen:Xx xX:The.Queen:Xx**

"I'm getting nervous." She softly said as the car went to the streets quietly. The soft humming sound of the air coming from the air con unit of my car was the constant sound inside. I leaned my head to the left, with my closed hand supporting it, and gave a smile. "Don't be. It'll ruin the plan." I replied.

"That's what I'm nervous of. Ruining the plan." She answered. Yes, that plan I had in mind the moment I learned about this horrifying event. Accordingly, she was the first girl that popped in my head. I don't really know if it's because of the closeness we share. She popped _instantly_ with no other disruptions or second thoughts. She was my first and final choice.

"Do you think…they would believe us?" she asked once again. "Huh? Believe us? It'll depend on how good our plan will result." I replied half absentmindedly. "I mean…that girl must be _beautiful_, right?" she asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. I immediately looked at her direction. She was looking down at her lap, eyes wandering in a deep thought. Her simple yet stylish light blue dress with an imperial cut design was stunningly perfect for her. There was also a black silk ribbon that ran through over the cut. The dress seemed to be made for her. Only for her.

I reached for her high pony tailed hair with some curls at the end and played with my fingers. "You're wrong. You are far more beautiful than her." I replied. I wasn't quite sure if a faint stroke of pink blush ran on her cheeks or it was just me. "You're just making my self-confidence boost. I am not that beautiful to match her. Besides, you said it was your parents who chose her. There would be no doubt about it." She replied softly. "Believe me, you'll shine tonight." I replied.

"Would you just stop telling me those things? Why don't you distract me?" she said. "Distract you? How?" I asked. "Pointers. Give me pointers on what to do and what not to do when we arrive. Three would do." She said as she raised her head. I relaxed and arranged myself to a like position. "Hmm…let's see." I started as I brainstormed. "Okay first, don't ever, ever forget to stick _close_ to me. We should convince them really good." I said. She gave a soft nod at it. "Stick close. Right, I got it. Next please." She said. "Second, try to outwit her. Be more of anything she does. Remember, she's my parents' choice so she ought to be good." I said. I don't really know if that helped but I said it anyway. It's better to be sure than to regret later.

"Recall: first, stay close. Second, outwit. Okay, last one please." She said. I leaned closer to her and gave a smile. "Ato…?" she muttered through the bright blush. I swear I could have _teased_ her much better.

"Relax and stay natural. Smile." I said softly, close to being a whisper. "Smile?" she asked, obviously distracted. Gee, I'm enjoying this.

"Yep. Your smile is your _greatest_ weapon against her." I replied. She just looked away in response. I gave an inner chuckle. Is it my fault I'm too handsome?

"Hanami," I called out. She half turned her head to my direction. "I have one more pointer left for you." I said. "What…is it, Ato?" she asked.

"Keigo. Call me Keigo."

Evidently, her face burned red with what I said. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. "Why would I call you…you…that?!" she added. "How could my parents believe that you and I are really in a relationship if we don't show them that kind of behavior?!" I replied. "Look, just this time. Keigo." I said, urging her to repeat my first name. I know it sounds awkward, considering our culture but this is a good point for us.

Her eyes were filled with confusion and gawkiness. I knew it was hard for her. "Just imagine you're saying Morioka-kun's name rather than mine." I said. "Shut up!" she shot at me. She gave several deep breaths before finally calming down. "Okay…let me try." She started.

"K-Keigo…" she softly said. In that instant, a different kind of feeling rushed upon me. It was very different. The way she said my name had a different appeal to me. It was like I…wanted to hear again. And again and again.

"Keigo…" she said, with a small smile on her face. It hit me again, this time harder. Damn! What's this?

"So, how was that?" she asked. Phew, finally. "Uh, great, yeah." I said, distracted. I gave a faint smile at her. "Perfect." I whispered. She heaved a sigh and smiled too. "I'll do my best!" she said.

It was then that I realized we're already at the house. Every place was greatly decorated. Even the garden was overwhelming. I could see several high people happily chatting with each other. There was even a live orchestra by the northern wing of the open hall. I then fixed myself and went out to open her side. "Welcome, Hanami." I said as she gracefully took my hand and stepped out of my black limousine.

Welcome to our palace, my queen.


	3. The Other Queen

Three: The Other Queen

**Three: The Other Queen**

**A/N: **Okay, third chapter up! Thanks to those who've read. I had some time figuring out whose POV should this be and I ended up with Hanami, my OC, again. Hope you like it!

I made this chapter up fast because there's an exam coming for me and I don't want to be distracted. The fourth and, hopefully, final chapter is still unclear so that's okay.

And again, please review!

**Disclaimer: ** I dun own ATOBE ! !

**.xX:The.Other.Queen:Xx..xX:The.Other.Queen:Xx..xX:The.Other.Queen:Xx..xX:The.Other.Queen:Xx..xX:The.Other.Queen:Xx.**

It was like a fairytale. The place was so beautiful that I even doubted if I should really be here. This place seemed to fit only for kings and queens. For _real_ royalties.

"There they are." Ato whispered to my ear and gently escorted me towards the hall. I swear I could feel their eyes on me as we walked. "Ato, they're looking at me!" I said frantically. "Of course. Who would not stare at someone as beautiful as you?" he said. I knew he just wanted to release some tension. I gave a soft and slightly nervous looking smile as we neared them.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Father." Ato greeted. They exchanged hugs and kisses before his mother looked on me. Head to toe. Eyebrows raised.

This is the moment of truth.

"Uh, good evening Ma'am." I greeted. She just kept silent and her face was stone cold at me. What the heck did I do? Oh God. "Who is this…stranger, Keigo?" her high and somewhat musical voice sounded painfully on my ear. Ato just beamed his usual smile and tucked me closer to him. I swear my blush was very evident. "Mother, Father," he started. "I'd like you to meet Harayuki Hanami." He said.

"Ah, Harayuki. Never heard of that name." she said again. Ouch.

"It's good you've brought a _friend_ along, son." His father now spoke. "No father, she's not my friend." Ato said. My heart raced as I saw the shocked and querying look on their faces. "What do you mean, Keigo?" he asked.

"Mother, Father," Ato paused then gave a confident smile to me then back to them. "Hanami here is my girlfriend."

Ta-daa!

"What?" His mother said. She looked as if she just heard the worst news in her entire life. His father seemed a bit relaxed though you could _feel_ him. "You're just kidding around, aren't you?" his mother asked. "Why would I?" he answered. Oh my God, I could feel the tension now. "But what about…"

Just as his mother was about to say her name, a very lovely and heartwarming voice emerged from our back. "It's been a while, Kei-kun."

I saw from my good and trusty peripheral vision that his parents looked and seemed delighted at the sight of the pale violet haired girl, elegantly smiling in front of us. "Nadeshiko! Just the girl I was longing to see!" Ato's mother said in sheer glee as she half ran and half walked to kiss her. She was so beautiful. I couldn't find any word or phrase or expression to describe how elegant and wonderful she looked. It was like she was born with such radiance and charm and beauty. Truly, his parents would want her as his queen.

I looked down and bit my lip. I felt defeated at that time. I wanted to burst out and say sorry to Ato for bringing him down. Then I felt a soft squeeze at my hand, causing ripples to my pool of inner thoughts. I looked up at Ato who was still holding on to his calm expression. I wanted to cry at that time. My tears were ready to flush out.

"Smile." He mouthed then looked back at his parents and the girl. I concentrated harder and got some deep breath before giving out my smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't noticed you, miss. I'm Yamamoto Nadeshiko. Very pleased to meet you." She said oh so sweetly and handed out her hand to me. I gladly took it and shook our hands in my most friendly way. "Same here. I'm Harayuki Hanami." I replied. I felt the lessening of the tension in Ato's grip on my waist. "So, how was your trip, Nadeshiko?" his mother butted in.

"It was very lovely. Paris was still magnificent. And so was Venice!" she said with that charm in her eyes. "By the way, Miss Harayuki, are you, in any way, in acquaintance with Kei-kun?" she asked. Her hazel brown eyes glimmered and her sweet smile shone. "Uh, I…" I stuttered then looked up at Ato.

"Actually, Nadeshiko, Hanami here is my girlfriend." He said, answering for me. I didn't saw any glint of shock or unwanted expression on her. It was like…nothing. How could she do that?

"She's such grace under pressure." Ato said under his breath. It was then that I remembered his pointer number two for me, to try my best to outwit her. With Ato's parents here, I'll lose the fight!

"Madam, if you would excuse, someone is waiting for you on the line." An attendant of the Atobe mansion, which I have seen before, came. His mother gave us a smile and excused herself. His father then took him to his friends. I gave him a pleading look not to leave me alone but he answered me with a soft smile, as if saying

_You could do it_

"So, how long are you and Kei-kun going now?" she asked when the men left. "Uh, since our first year in Hyoutei." I lied. I hoped this would go on fine. "Oh, that's almost three years! You are lucky!" she said. "Huh?"

"I mean, let's admit that Kei-kun has a really powerful charisma and many other girls are greatly attracted to him. You are lucky that he stuck with you." She said. Yeah, she was right. _Most_ of the girls are _obsessed _with him. And that's the point I don't understand. "Oh thank you." I replied, not wanting to say something else.

"It's really a surprise that…Kei-kun would ask you to be his girlfriend." She said as she circled me. My eyes grew with what she said. What is she trying to tell me? That I'm not…fit for him? Does that mean…_my_ act was busted?

"I mean…you're not that _eye-catching_." Her words seemed to echo endlessly to my ears. "I know that Kei-kun has some _taste_ when it comes to women. It's just _unbelievable_." She said. Her words slurred in my head. I feel like melting and disappearing at that moment.

Ato, indeed, was a king. And Nadeshiko…was truly a queen. Maybe I just don't really stand a chance on her. Maybe…Ato was _terribly_ wrong in choosing me. He could have chosen some other pretty girls out there.

Wait, is this a plan to humiliate me? Is Ato getting back on me after our argument last week? Is this what he really wanted to happen?

Foolish girl.

"You know, I doubt that Kei-kun is honest with you. Maybe he's seeing another girl." She whispered. "Please don't misinterpret me. I'm also a woman. I know how much it hurts." She said. "Why? Have you been…_cheated_?" I asked bravely. She gave soft and _insulting_ chuckle. "What's funny?" I shot at her.

"I want Kei-kun to be happy so I give him his freedom to _play_ as much as he wants while I'm not with him but the moment I'm here; I know that he'll return to me." She said softly, still with that angelic face.

My knees suddenly felt weak. Is it true? Is Ato…just…am I…

I couldn't breathe…my eyes are getting blurry…what's this?

"I'm sorry but I'm _his queen_."

Keigo…he won't do that…to me…

Or has he…?


	4. The King and His Dilemma

Four: The King and His Dilemma

**Four: The King and His Dilemma**

**A/N: **As the title suggests, this chapter is, well, I think you get the idea. Of course, he's torn between the two ladies. You'll learn why as you read on. Oh, and I confirm that there will be another chapter but I promise you that it'll be the last. Wink.

Thanks to the people who alerted and reviewed. Really, it helps a lot. Thank you.

Back to Atobe's POV. Enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything EXCEPT Atobe…sad…

**xX:The.King.And.His.Dilemma:Xx xX:The.King.And.His.Dilemma:Xx xX:The.King.And.His.Dilemma:Xx xX:The.King.And.His.Dilemma:Xx xX:The.King.And.His.Dilemma:Xx xX:The.King.And.His.Dilemma:Xx**

"Hanami!" I said as I caught an almost fainting Hanami in my arms. "What happened?" I asked her frantically. She looked pale and she felt cold. "Are you okay?" I asked once again as I assisted her in standing. Her muscles were slightly trembling.

"Ato?" she whispered. "Yeah, it's me." I assured her. I could feel that something between her and Nadeshiko happened. I gave a glare at the _woman_ in front of us. She looked worried but I doubt it.

Fake.

"Oh my goodness!" My mother's voice emerged. "Keigo, what happened in here? For a moment, I thought that everything's alright." She said. "She's fine, I think. She's just not used to such occasions." I reasoned out. "Ato, I feel my insides turning." She weakly said. "Why don't you let her use the guest room near this hall? I'm sure she'll start to feel better again when she gets enough rest." Nadeshiko suggested. "Of course, my dear. That's such a very splendid idea!" my mother joyfully reacted. It was then decided so all the five of us casually went in. I made her sit on a soft cushion chair and kneeled beside her, worry evident in my eyes.

"Hanami…" I whispered. She flickered open her eyes. "Where…am I?" she asked. "Don't you worry now. You're here in a private room." I said. "That's why I don't like this kind of women!" I heard my mother whisper to my father. "Yeah. She must have stayed home if she couldn't handle such atmosphere." My father whispered back.

"Mother, Father, would you please stop saying such things?" I shot at them. "Can't you see she needs a peaceful environment?" I added. I don't care if they get mad at me anymore. What matters most now to me is her. Hanami.

"How dare you talk to us in that way? I bet your _inbreed _friend taught you that way of interaction. How cheap!" My mother said. And that's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy.

"You shut up! You don't have any right to call her things that you want. You don't know her so shut up." I answered at them.

"Keigo…you have indeed changed! Say sorry to your mother!" my father said. "Now!" he added. "She must be the first to give her apologies! She was the first!" I shot back.

WHACK!

The sharp sound seemed to echo across the room. Everything seemed to go in a slow motion then stopped. Mother just…slapped me.

"I do not remember bringing you up in such a manner, Keigo."

"Right, as if you were there beside me all these years." I answered.

"I bet it's all because of this…this girl that you have this kind of attitude. You've made me do this, Keigo. I'm sorry but you must remove and stop any relationship you have with this girl. I don't want to her or get any news that you are having any kind of interaction with her. I demand that you get away from her." My father said.

"No…you can't do this." I said in shock. "Yes I can. From now on, you'll spend your time with Nadeshiko. Whether you like it or not." He added. "That's enough! I will not follow your orders anymore."

"If you don't follow our orders, then I'm afraid I have to withdraw your right as the heir to our family."

"I…I…you can't." I softly whispered. "You will be wise if you choose our decision." My mother said.

"So choose, Keigo. Us or her." My father said.

No.

Hanami…

Who should I choose?

If I choose Hanami, not only will my life be in danger but hers. I'm sure they can't deprive me of my right. They have no other candidate besides me. I know most of the things to do in the company. I have _mastered_ it.

But I don't want to choose Nadeshiko. I don't want her. I don't like her.

Now what, Keigo? What?


	5. The King and His Real Queen

Five: The King and His Real Queen

**Five: The King and His Real Queen**

**A/N: **Finally! The last chapter is done. I had quite an inner battle with how the ending chapter should work out. I had to sacrifice some of my sleeping hours just to think about it! Argh! Tough, isn't it? But it's rewarding. I mean, the feeling of accomplishing something despite the trials and hardships that came through.

I am eternally thankful to all the people who have supported this fic by reading and of course, reviewing. To those who have alerted this work on its first few days, I am very much happy. I never thought that this fic would get that much attention in its early days. Thank you very much. I am sometimes worried if my next chapter would not meet your expectations. And that goes for this chapter. But it's the only happy ending choice I had. As you know, I am doing it in the wee hours ranging from 1 am to 3 am and I need to get up by 7 am. Only having roughly 4 hours of sleep and attending school in the afternoon.

And most especially, I am very thankful that you have read through this ranting of mine. I never thought that one would bother to read this entire lengthy note. Heck! So now, I'll stop this. I now give you the final chapter of The King and His Queen, a Prince of Tennis fan fiction featuring Atobe Keigo and an OC.

I'm sorry if this took some time. School came in the way.

Please review. Thank you so much. Reviews could make a difference. Promise. I still hope that you'll like this chapter, even though it doesn't seem to match some other chapters.

Also, please support the other Prince of Tennis fic writers.

Oh, BTW, this is Hanami-chan's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Still, I don't own Atobe…

**xX:The.King.and.His.Real.Queen:Xx xX:The.King.and.His.Real.Queen:Xx xX:The.King.and.His.Real.Queen:Xx xX:The.King.and.His.Real.Queen:Xx**

A soft nudge forced open my eyes which welcomed the bright orange tint of the sunset light. I could feel cold sweat on my face. I slowly looked around me then to him. His face was filled with unfathomable worry as he looked at me. "Ato?" I asked with a cracked voice. "Thank goodness you woke up already! You made me worry so much." He sincerely said. "What…happened?" I asked as I gazed again around the car. "You fell asleep as we were on our way. Then I heard you grunting, like you were having a terrible nightmare. I nudged you several times but you won't wake so I got really worried. I was about to take you to the hospital when I tried again to nudge you and…you finally did." He related. I looked away at the outside and tried to sort things out in my head. Everything…was just a dream? And even Nadeshiko?

"Hey, you okay?" his soft voice rang again. Gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Think so." I shortly replied. "Tell me what happened in your dream." He said.

"Well, I dreamt that I've finally met your parents and they didn't…like me. And the girl, I think in my dream her name was Nadeshiko, came and when you and your parents left us for some time, she told me nasty things that made me…doubt you. And I felt weak and wobbly inside so when you and your parents returned, you took me to a room. Then I hear you were arguing with your parents about me." I stopped to gather a deep breath.

"And then?" he asked me to continue. "And then they told you that you must choose between me…or them through that girl." I answered. I felt my heart thumping very hard.

"What did I said?" he asked eagerly. "I don't know. That was the time when I finally woke up." I answered. He leaned back on the leather couch of the car and looked up, as if visualizing my story. "Looks like a bad premonition." H e muttered. "I shouldn't have asked you to come." He added. "And you're telling me you're backing off?" I asked him. "If it would make out of harm's way." He half answered. "No. We're already in this. We could do it." I firmly said as I held on his hand. "So I was right on choosing you?" he asked with a smile. "I guess so." I said with a wink.

"Ah, Hanami. You really scared me out of my wits." He said as he took of his hand from mine. I gave a soft chuckle as a response. "Alright. I then promise not to do that anymore. By the way, Ato, thanks for—" my sentence was cut off when suddenly I saw a pair of hands wrap around me.

I was in the arms of Ato.

Of a King.

I felt my heart beat faster and stronger. My face seemed to burn. What's this? What's _this?_

"I promise I'll do anything to keep you safe. I won't leave you." He sincerely said. "Ato…" I whispered. Wait, what if Morioka-kun sees us? There's a possibility…

Huh?

What's happening to me? I don't…feel all flustered up and mushy when I think about Morioka-kun. Why?

"I'll protect you because right now, you're going to be my queen."

I don't know what went to me but it felt like I've wanted to hear those words from him. It was like a _dream come true_.

He then slowly released me and I melted into his deep gaze that made me numb. "Hanami," he said then he neared my face and held my face. I gulped and closed my eyes.

"At—Keigo…"

And though my eyes were closed, I felt his sweet and tender lips onto mine. I froze but I didn't stiffen for his arms were guiding and held me in a relaxed manner.

"Keigo-sama, we're here." The driver said from the front half of the car. Luckily, the cover for the small window that allowed a view from both sides was down. Ato broke out and smiled. "Yeah, I know. My queen and I have been waiting for this." He said.

Right.

I was his Queen that day.

And it came to live up until now, four months after that very eventful afternoon.


	6. Announcement

_**Snippets**_

I might have been unclear or I just used the wrong phrase at the fifth chapter but I meant this work to be over already. But it turned out that most of you are craving for more of this and I am thankful for that. I hail this certain work as one of my most successful ones mainly because of the good reception it got from you but also because I also found this plot and pair fun to do. Honestly, I have been thinking of future chapters to add but I turned down my own idea. Instead, I decided to create snippets or, in anime series language and terminology, OVA. Although not technically OVA-like. The order of the snippets will not be according to what chapter they were based on. So yeah, you might read a snippet from the third chapter after the snippet from the fifth chapter.

I hope that it can somehow satiate your desire to read more of my humble fic. Enjoy reading and reviews are very much appreciated!


	7. Snippet One

**The King and His Queen Snippets**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the PoT characters mentioned.

**Snippet One**

_Thump-thump-thump!_

My heart was going to kill me any minute now. My fingers trembled as they pushed the numbers. Slowly but surely.

In the back of my head, I knew that this was wrong. I had already given him my word. I had already promised him. But I suddenly became unsure of my decision. One must never decide on impulses. I had been a practitioner of that rule for my whole life.

Until earlier.

"Hanami? Are you still using the phone?" I heard my father call from the living room. I carefully placed the receiver back to the body. "I-I'm done!" I responded. I walked back to the living room and got my book. "Sorry. You can use it now, father." I said to the sole person inside the room. Father lowered his book and marked the page he was reading. "Were you talking with Ayumi-chan?" he asked as he removed his reading glasses.

_I didn't even have the last digit punched._

"No. It was someone else."

His cerulean eyes twinkled. "Oh? Who was it? Morioka-kun?" he teased. I felt my face heat up at the mention of my crush's name. "I-I don't even know his cellphone number!" I said then stormed back to my room. Seriously, why do they all have to use the innocent guy's name?

I immediately let myself fall on my bed, face first. "I couldn't do this." I mumbled. My hand groped around for my cellphone and decided to give him a mail instead. As I was about to finish my mail, I stopped. I realized something terribly possible.

"He never reads his mail on time. I've been able to prove that for so many times already." I said then deleted my message and threw my phone. With that done, there was only one thing left.

I need to call him.

But what will I say? What excuse will I make?

I grabbed my phone again and this time, I dialed his cellphone number. At last, I was able to dial all the digits. I heard a ring…

Then a second one…

Then a third…

A fourth came too…

Then a fifth…sixth…

Finally, he picked up. "Hanami," the voice on the other line said. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was taking a shower." He said immediately. A shiver ran on my skin as I realized that he was apologizing. "A-Ah, don't worry much. I was the one in the bad timing. Did I make you hurry?" I asked.

_Hey, you're supposed to turn down his request. Don't forget your agenda._

He paused for a while before answering. "Not really." He whispered then I heard a soft ruffle. "Oh, maybe I'll call you back. I suppose you just got out of the bathroom." I said hurriedly.

"It's okay. Don't hang up."

I was freaked out by his response. Something was terribly wrong with him. "Ato? Are you okay?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel concerned since I act as the team's mother. Not only do I take care of the team's schedules and matches, but I also make sure that they are in tip top shape.

"Yeah. I'm very much fine." He said. I felt myself smile. "Why did you call?" he finally asked the killer question. I felt my heart beat harder. "Uh, well…" I paused to brainstorm on any excuse. "Actually…" I started.

I didn't realize that lying to him was going to be this hard. I felt so bad about myself. I could remember how happy he looked when I told him that I would play along. I felt like I didn't want to make him upset because of my selfishness.

"I'm sorry, Ato…"

There was a pause on his side. "I…I cant come tomorrow." I added. There was no turning back now. I heard his heavy breathing. "Did something happen?" he asked, his voice a little raspier than usual. "Sort of. It's quite complicated so it's hard to explain. Anyway, I'm really sorry if I…" I felt my voice faltering to a whisper. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Is that so?" his voice was soft. "L-Let me…find a replacement. I know some girls who would be willing to help you!" I feigned enthusiasm. He just kept quiet.

Then, the breeze started to blow. I hadn't noticed that the window in room was open. _So that's what making me feel cold!_ I thought. The breeze blew harder which made me sneeze unexpectedly.

"Sorry!" I said, my voice cracking.

"Are you sick?" Ato's voice was firm now. "Eh? N-Not really…" I said as I closed the window. I heard fluttering sounds in his line. "You have colds, for Goodness's sake!" I heard him curse under his breath. "Ato! W-Wait!" I said, although I was not even sure of why I was telling him that. "Are you in your room?" he asked. I could tell that he was running now. "Eh? Yes. Why?" I asked. "Don't move or go anywhere. I'm coming over." He said then clicked his phone off.

I was shocked at what he told me. I stared at my phone for several seconds before clicking the redial button. Unfortunately, his phone was unattended. "That guy! I bet he turned his phone off!" I said. I started to feel panicked when I was able to comprehend the truth that Atobe was coming over at this time of the night to check on my colds.

Great. Now he'll know that I was lying to him. Things could get better.

Not long after, I heard a car rev outside our house. I immediately looked out and saw the black limousine. The passenger door opened and out came a hurrying Ato. Then, an old man came after. He was carrying a bag.

A doctor's bag.

The doorbell sounded next and I prepared to be caught lying. Part of me wanted to continue faking my health. There was a thermometer in my drawer and I could simply put it above my lamp. Bravo, Hanami. I have just created the best scene in my life. Ever.

"Hanami?" I heard my mother call from below. Footsteps came next. I paced on my room, not knowing whether to lie on my bed or do anything else. A knock came and I decided to answer it. "Hanami? There's someone downstairs. He says he's your classmate." The look on my mother's face was both fear and curiosity. "He wants to see you. He claims that you have colds? There's even a doctor with him!" she added. I smiled sheepishly at her. "He just misunderstood things. Can I just meet him here?" I said. Mother paused for a while. "You sure?" she asked. I nodded softly and she went down. "Have the doctor come too." I added then closed the door.

"This is just great, Hanami. Way to go, girl." I told myself sarcastically. Hurrying footsteps came next. I gathered a deep breath. "Hanami!" Ato's voice sounded behind the door. He pounded on the door, making my knees feel like jelly. With great effort, I was able to reach the door and turn the knob.

The door was opened from the other side. Ato's hands grabbed my shoulders. "Hanami! I have a doctor with me. We'll get you good for tomorrow." He said then pushed me inside my room. The doctor followed closely behind. Ato made me sit on the edge of my table. "This is Doctor Mishima. He's our family doctor so you can trust him." He said. The doctor nodded and greeted me. "You look fine, my dear, but we have to be sure." He said then started to open his bag and prepare his stuff. As he was doing so, Ato leaned to me, a worried look on his face was very much obvious.

I felt so bad.

"Does it hurt somewhere? Since when did you have colds?" he asked. "Uh…I'm not really…" I stuttered. How am I going to tell him the truth? He would surely be mad at me but I didn't care much about that. What I was mostly concerned about was…making him feel down.

The doctor did his examinations. A frown on his face was very evident. "Young Master?" he called as he fixed his things. "Yes, Dr. Mishima? How is she? What medicine will she need? I will pay for it." Ato readily answered. The look on his face-determination, and concern?-made me feel worse about myself. I gathered a deep sigh, preparing for the explosive revelation.

"She's going to be fine. In fact, I don't find anything wrong in her. She's perfectly healthy." Dr. Mishima said. Ato stood confused, his arm resting on my shoulder tensed. "A-Are you sure? I-I…are you just making me feel more assured?" he asked. Dr. Mishima shook his head. "No, Young Master. She was not sick in the first place." He said. Ato's hand dropped. I knew that this was coming. "Is…that so?" Ato's voice was barely a whisper. "I am sorry. Your friend here has only…told you a lie." He said then took his bag. "I think we should go back now, Young Master." He said. I could feel the sharpness in his tone. I couldn't blame him. He has the right to get annoyed. I wasted their time.

"Please go ahead, Dr. Mishima. I'll be talking to Hanami for a while." He replied, his voice was soft. Dr. Mishima nodded and went on. When the sound of the doctor's footsteps were gone, I let myself sit on my bed and did the unexpected.

I cried.

This…whole thing was nothing, really, if you think it through. So what if Ato got mad? So what if the friendship that we had-if you could consider bickering and hating each other everyday for such trivial things friendship- were to be gone, erased? He's not the only person left in the world, for Goodness's sake! I have my other friends, some of them I've known almost my whole life. Why did this matter had to earn my tears? Besides, in the first place, I was only forced to do this! I may have agreed but it was only because I was pressured at the moment! Crying about this was like one of the last thing in that I would ever do.

But crying was the only thing that I can do. I couldn't speak, much less say sorry, although I want to. It was the only thing that I can do to show him that I _was_ sorry. Even if it depicted me as someone who was weak and powerless, very much different from the Hanami that most people know, I actually allowed myself to look like that in front of him, of all people.

Atobe Keigo just stood there.

"I-I'm…I'm s-sorry…" I was able to mutter through my sobs. "I-I didn't mean to…to lie. I just felt like…I…couldn't do it." I revealed. I know that soon, he would say those harsh words—whatever those may be—and he will leave this room. Then the deal tomorrow would be cancelled. Then on Monday, he wont be talking to me like the way we used to. Everything would be changed after he leaves this room.

I will have no regrets, I told myself. At least, I apologized. I will have no strong guilt inside me now. At least, my conscience is clear.

It was then that I realized that he was still there. I looked up to him through my blurry eyes. At first, I couldn't discern the expression in his face. What, anger? I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. I wanted to see him, to see his face, even if what I was going to see was unpleasant.

I was surprised to see that he…was not angry. His face was not twisted with remorse or with disgust. It was calm, soft…and he held a soft smile. "Ato?" I asked. He kneeled in front of me and brushed away the remaining tears. "You don't look good when you cry." He simply told me. His sudden act of kindness—ironic kindness—was too much for me to comprehend. All the laws of reason in the world defied me and left me wondering why he was like this. "Ato? Are you not mad?" I asked. His cool hands sent warmth to my skin. "Why would I get mad at you? I should be the one apologizing to you in the first place. I forced you into this. I am responsible for all of these. And for that," he paused to look at me intently, with his eyes full of guilt and sadness. "I am sorry, Hanami." He said.

I was totally shocked with what I heard. Atobe Keigo? Saying sorry to me? I could not really get all of these. Reason and logic departed forever. "I-I…" I muttered. My confusion must have been crystal clear in my face for he held a soft laugh. Not the mocking laugh, that is. "It's okay, Hanami." He said then stood. I followed him with his eyes. "Ato, I simply can't allow you to…to…" I stopped, loss for words. "Alright, I get what you are pointing to. So very typical of my Hanami." He said, the air of a King back in his tone.

_His Hanami? What…?_

"Come tomorrow. Let's continue with the deal." He said. A twinkle in his eyes made me…queasy in the inside. "Only by coming with me tomorrow will I be able to accept your apology." He said. I sighed in defeat with realization. Surely, all seemed to be back to normal. "Looks like I got no choice. I will come tomorrow." I said. "Not that I don't trust you but I will fetch you tomorrow, okay?" he asked. "F-Fetch me? W-With that limo?" I asked incredulously. "Is there a problem with that?" he looked offended. "C-Cant you bring a more decent car? Something that's not flashy?" I asked back.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hanami, but I don't have any un-flashy possession. All my things are beautiful." He said as he neared me, his face inches to mine. "And that also applies to my Queen." He whispered then walked off. "No need to send me off. I'll see you tomorrow, my Queen." He said then closed the door.

Boy, oh boy…Atobe sure is cocky.

Truly, good luck to me.


	8. Snippet Two

**Snippet Two**

**Disclaimer: **Still, I do not own the PoT characters. Need to bear with it!

Being a King is not so easy.

Although it does feel great, it's not as easy as you think. Easier said than done, kid.

My morning routine is composed of a quick jog around our lawn, which is by the way a little luxurious since it's got a lot of marble statues and rose bushes and about five fountains each hovering in a height of-

Oh, I was already blabbering. Sorry about that. I just got carried away by a bit. True beauty is really hard to describe by mere words-

Okay, I'm going to continue my statement.

As I was saying, I do a quick jog on our wonderful garden every morning then I proceed to the gym for some other physical fitness activities. Then, after resting a bit, I go take a shower in our seven-star class bathroom and get dressed for school. Breakfast is already served so I just go to our exemplary designed dining room where my servants are waiting for my arrival.

Sometimes, I skip the gym art and go with studying the latest company status. Even if I am still a minor, I am already preparing myself as the future CEO of our brilliant company. I will have to continue the legacy of our superb managing skills.

So, in that particular day, I skipped the gym part. I was already in the dining area, sipping some tea and being served with a light sandwich when my personal attendant came hurrying to me. "K-Keigo-sama," he called. I laid down the folder and placed it inside the envelop, where it came from. "What is it?" I asked, getting another bite from my early treat. "There appears to be a little problem, sir." He said, his tone hesitant. I looked at him with my famous stare and he tensed immediately.

"Problem?" I asked again. He nodded in short, quick successions. "Speak." I demanded to him and crossed my legs. I leaned back on my chair and placed my arms on the armrest. The look on my attendant's face didn't look really good. This must be something really troublesome. I wished that this has got nothing to do with my team. The tournaments will be starting soon and the last thing I want is to have them in injury or whatsoever that might affect our standing and play.

"Y-Your parents are planning a party, sir, for you." He spoke softly. "For me?" I asked, knowing that the news is only about to be revealed. It's not yet even my birthday. Maybe they're planning an early celebration but to have it as early as four months before my actual birthday? That doesn't seem to be right.

"Well, the party is going to be held two days from now, sir." My attendant seemed to be avoiding the important thing in his news. "What is the party all about?" I asked, getting impatient for the truth to rise. I could see his forehead getting sweaty. "Please don't be surprised, sir…" he started then took his hanky and wiped his face. "Go on." I urged him. Inside of me, my anxiety and anticipation were already banging at each other, their clamor making me restless.

"It's about your engagement, sir."

I fell silent for a while. It took me a while to process what my attendant had told me. "Sir?" he asked when I froze in my seat.

Engagement…?

Me? Getting engaged?

"Sir! Are you alright? K-Keigo-sama!" the attendant panicked. I held up my hand to him. "Did you say my engagement?" I asked him to confirm my understanding. "Y-Yes, sir. Your engagement." He confirmed. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. This is not a good way to start my morning.

"With whom?" I asked next. This was the most infuriating part. I just hope that my hunch is not true.

"With Yamamoto Nadeshiko-sama."

And BOOM! My world seemed to be sucked in a black hole. I felt like dissolving in thin air, or be swallowed whole by the ground, or have some sniper kill me at that moment. I could accept an engagement but not one with _that_ girl!

You see, Yamamoto Nadeshiko is the daughter of a famous beauty company both here in our country and in the overseas, particularly in Europe. Our mothers were great friends, actually. So I think you get the idea.

Right, I remembered a faint memory of my mother telling that woman's mother that _we_ make a good pair. Heck, we were only kids back then! I never thought that they'll still push through their stupid dream.

You may be asking why I despise that woman so much?

Nadeshiko is actually a very pretty girl. She was raised well and she is talented too. She is also intelligent and very friendly. She acts properly and is considered as a perfect woman.

But…

There's just something that makes me uncomfortable around her. I just couldn't point it through but I…simply don't like her. She's too perfect. I, who's already perfect in every sense, even get tired of perfection. I'll tell you a secret: Sometimes, I wish to be imperfect for once but sadly, that has never happened to me. My, I think I am cursed with the Curse of Perfection!

But back to the story, simply put, I hate her. She's so kind and nice to everyone that it freaks me out! I don't know if her acts are only for her public figure but I don't sense any good in her actions. I feel Goosebumps whenever I hear her little (shrill-like) laugh, or when she's doing another act of kindness. It may only be a gut feeling but I know that she's hiding something. And that something is unpleasant.

Every year, her family and mine would go to a vacation together in the holidays. Those were the times that I hated the most. She'd always appear suddenly when I'm alone or she'll always tag along wherever I go. Don't you think it's so freaky?

I could have somehow tolerated my parent's idea, even if I knew that this was going to come, but to have me fiancée to be _her_? Oh please, just kill me now.

"How are the preparations for the party?' I asked. "In full swing, sir." My attendant readily answered. "Why did they keep this from me?" I hissed then stood and started to pace the room. "T-They were actually going to surprise you, sir, but when I overheard their conversation last night, I thought that you should know." He paused explaining when I looked at him. "Especially that it's Nadeshiko-sama who's going to be your future wife." He added.

"You just saved my life." I muttered then sat again. I drummed my fingers on the table as I thought of a great escape plan. "You did the right thing." I added as I looked at him. "D-Don't you like Nadeshiko-sama, sir?" his question came short of a whisper. I jerked my head towards him and he began to sweat. "I-I…" he stammered. "Obviously, no. But that will be a secret between you and me." I said then tried to calm myself. I have to think of a fool-proof plan to get away from her.

I need to have a hindrance. A great hindrance!

Maybe I could tell them that I plan to be a bachelor in my lifetime? That sounded okay but…the Atobe blood must be expanded! We have such a small family tree, for your information.

No, erase that idea. Wont work. Not with my mother.

What about…telling them that I…am gay?

No, definitely not! Never in a million lifetimes will I say that!

Then…what about running away and hide from the them for the rest of my life?

Nah-uh. I don't like the sound of that either.

"Think, Keigo! You must stop yourself from being a victim to this horrendous event! Save yourself!" I said aloud.

"S-Sir?" my attendant tried to probe in through my brainstorming. "What?" I whipped. He gulped before answering me. "I have a proposal for your escape." He said. I looked at him and nodded. "What is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you hire someone to act as your girlfriend? That way, you might cause a rift in the event and it may even be stopped!" he told me. My brain gears turned for a moment andmy eyes twinkled with delight. "You're right. That is a brilliant idea!" I cheered but my glee was only short-lived as I realized a new problem.

"Who would act as my girlfriend?" I asked aloud and paced the room again. "She must be someone who could act well, given the situation." I added.

"She should be close to you, sir."

"Yes, exactly. Someone who _knows_ me. Someone who can compliment my every word and action. Someone who wouldn't get afraid of reprimanding me in public." I enumerated.

"Someone who could convince people."

"Right. Someone who has this air of…independence and…certain angst that could give the impression that she will not let me be in the hands of another woman."

"Do you, perhaps, know someone who could qualify in these criteria, sir?"

I stopped and thought. With all the girls who are always around me, it was quite a pain to study each one of them! And given the fact that the party will happen in two days!

"I will see about that." I said. "There must be someone who could qualify at least some of them." I reasoned out, giving myself a little hope.

But…is there really someone I know who possess, if not all, most of these?

My reverie was cut with a ring from my phone. I took it from the table and suddenly, like a tidal wave, it hit me. My mouth curled in delight upon finding the answer that I have been seeking.

"I think, I found that someone." I announced to my attendant. He stared at me in confusion. "That's wonderful, sir." He sounded less than what he could have.

I looked back at the name in the screen of my phone. "You will be my Queen." I muttered as the name kept on flashing.

_Harayuki Hanami_


	9. Snippet Three

**Snippet Three**

**Disclaimer:** I will never own the PoT characters. So sad.

"So," I asked to fill the deafening silence between us. "What's her name?" I asked. He grimaced and gave a deep sigh. "Yamamoto Nadeshiko. Her name might ring a bell." He answered with that dry tone.

Why of course, I know her! She's one of Japan's Most Beautiful Women! In a recent poll in a famous magazine, she ranked second as the Most Ideal Woman of the 20th Century. Last year, she bagged the Most Influential Young Woman of the Year. And three months later, she was hailed as the Ambassadress of Goodwill for Self-Confidence and Well-Being. Phew, she's one woman with the power of a thousand beauty queens! Hah, I better start praying now.

"You got yourself the perfect woman to marry, Ato. Why run away from her?" I was really confused now. Surely, any man would do anything to win her hand. And here was one man trying to run away from her. "Did something happen between you and Yamamoto-san?" I queried. He muttered under his breath. "I just don't like her." He simply replied. "You're hopeless, Ato. You better have that brain of yours checked up immediately." I said, shaking my head. He gave off a small laugh. "Last time I had it checked, it was perfectly fine." He answered back with that cocky smile.

I felt butterflies on my stomach for no apparent reason.

I looked away from him and tried to control that certain something inside of me. _What was that just now?_ I've seen him give off that insanely cocky smile of his. Oh, I could remember the mob of girls who would suddenly appear and cheer for him when we're on practice. What does Ato have that the other members don't? I mean, they all come from tremendously wealthy families; hence they're studying in Hyoutei. Well, I had to admit that they all had the looks.

Uhm, I beg to reconsider it in Kabaji…

It has been a big puzzle for me why Ato seems to _stand out_ from the rest.

"Hey," I felt his hand reach up to my shoulder. My _bare_ shoulders.

I jerked away from him, out of reflex from an old incident that I wish to forget. "W-What?" my voice sounded like a croaking frog. His frown came again. "You fine? You're not _sick_ this time, are you?" he asked. He scooted next to me, his body really close to mine. Gee, he does have a well-toned body. His muscles were firm but gentle as I felt our bodies make that contact. I looked out to prevent myself from thinking more _inappropriate_ thoughts about this guy.

Who happens to give me the jelly knee and butterflies in the stomach feelings.

"I'm just nervous." I whispered. I felt his breath cascading to my arms. It felt tickly…

But I felt comfortable with it. And with that, I made a brand new discovery that could topple down any scientific discovery in the next millennium.

There is something wrong with me. Something terribly wrong.

"Don't be. You don't look good when you're nervous." He said. I smiled and giggled. "Or when I cry?" I repeated what he had told me last night. He stared at me for a while and smiled shyly.

_Shyly?_

This is a day of firsts, I told myself. "You don't look fine yourself." I tried to avert the subject from me to him. He wrinkled his nose leaned back on the leather seat. "Stop worrying about me. I can handle this. I can handle her." He said, with the Kingly tone of his very much present in his voice. "If you can handle her, why am I still here?" I raised an eyebrow. He paused for a while and looked troubled. "You're right. Maybe alone, I can't handle her." He stopped to lean closer to me.

"But with you," he paused to kiss my hand. "I can survive and handle anything." He said.

Officially, Atobe Keigo is having some mental problems. And so do I.

I pulled my hand back and hid it in my side. "Y-You're hopless." I replied, not even knowing if that was appropriate. "Hopeless without you." He added, his face leaning closer to mine. Okay, now I could feel my face heat up. I gulped and closed my eyes as he got even nearer.

"A-Ato…" I whimpered. _Whimpered?_

"Yes?" his airy voice ringing loudly in my ears. Oh merciful God, please stop this nightmare.

"Y-You're too close." I said as I tried to back away. Unfortunately, there was no more space in my end. It turned out to be that we were cramped up on my end of the passenger seat. The space left empty could accommodate about three more people. So imagine how cramped up we were.

Considering that we were the _only_ passengers in his _limousine_.

"Why do you shy away, my Queen?" he continued his teasing. "A-Ato…" I tried to barrier myself with my hands. "I cant…breathe…" I lied. He looked down on me and smiled slyly. "Wow, I never thought that you could be breathless about me."

Oh please, don't get so full of yourself.

He was continuously leaning towards me, cramping me up in that terribly little space. I seemed to even acquire some claustrophobia! So I did the natural reflex.

I pushed him away.

The look on his face was a mix of awe and…ironic excitement. A shiver ran down on my spine. "I-I…" I stammered. Recently, why am I stuttering when I'm with him?

"Did you think that I was going to kiss you?" he asked and I felt myself blush. Yes, blush. "W-Well…! It was…it was…" I tried to fight him but he laughed hard even before I could reply. "Seriously, Hanami! I was just trying to see how close I could get to you without making you fret like that." He said. I felt a big wave of shyness hit me. Way to go, Hanami.

"Y-You could have warned me!" I shot. "Look, if I warned you then the results wont be as accurate as it could be." He answered readily. I kept silent and fought the hard thumping in my chest. So it was all a test?

"What did you found out?" I asked. "Cant come wonderfully close to you." His voice was low. I felt so dumb and stupid. I just dropped the success rate of our little play tremendously. I was about to apologize to him when he gave a little laugh.

"But I proved that you are really beautiful. Much more beautiful than Yamamoto Nadeshiko." He said. I shot him a look and he returned a genuine smile.

Butterflies came again.


	10. Snippet Four

**Snippet Four**

**A/N: **After this snippet, I might take some time to upload more since I'm starting to run out of ideas. But since these are snippets, I wont be taking too much time.

Thanks to all who are fervently watching out for the updates. You never fail to make me feel uplifted every time. This is for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own the PoT characters.

The good thing about me is that I am an early riser. If I had woken later by about two hours, I wouldn't have the ultimate courage to pursue our deal.

At around ten o'clock, my phone rang and the screen flashed his name.

_Atobe Keigo_

"What could be his problem at this time of the day?" I muttered then answered the phone. "It's a good thing you're awake, Hanami." He said, and I took it as a greeting. "Yes, good morning too, Ato. Now what's your problem?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to your house." He said. And true, I heard the skidding of his car in the other line. "What! You moron!" I hissed at him. "What's the matter, my Queen?" he asked. I can already picture out that cocky smile plastered on his face.

Why does he always irritate me?

"It's bloody ten o'clock in the morning. What are you thinking? The bloody party will only start at six! Six, Ato!" I screeched. He just laughed in reply. "You worry too much, Hanami. I already got the whole afternoon planned out." He said.

"Oh really? Like what? Take me to the mall and go shopping for my dress and sorts? Oh please, don't make me laugh." I shot. Suddenly, his line became quite. "A-Ato?" I asked when he didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Actually, that's what I was planning to do." He revealed. I felt like a bucket of ice water was poured to me. "Oh…" was the only thing that I could say at the moment.

"Hanami? I'm almost there. I think you better prepare." He said then clicked his line off. "A-Ato!" I called back but was only answered by a beeping sound. After a few breaths, the revving sound came and the shimmer of his black car shined through my window. "Oh boy." I muttered then dashed in front of the mirror before going down. And I didn't know why I was fretting over my outfit for today.

"Hanami, your friend is here again?" my mother told me when we met at the base of the stairs. "Yeah, and he's incredulously early." I replied. "You take care, okay? Call us when you'll stay later than expected." She reminded me. I heard father answer the door. "I'm going." I said then kissed my mother's cheek.

"…care of her for me, then." I was able to glimpse the last of father's words before he sent us off. "We'll be going now, father." I said then bade off.

I learned that, aside from the driver, I was the only non-Atobe who was riding the limo. This just happened to be first time that I'd be riding a luxury car. Hopefully, this'll be the last too. It was sleek inside. A faint calming fragrance from a potpourri came in all directions. "Sakamichi, proceed to the District." Ato ordered through the small sliding window in the front. The car hummed softly to life then moved.

"I-I suppose that my etiquette lesson will come while I'm picking my outfit?" I asked him. He nodded and took his phone. "The tutors will already be there." He said. I learned that he was making and doing _his_ schedule. "So everything's covered now?" I asked him and he nodded. "Which means you can leave it all up to me." He said in finality.

As you say so, Your Highness.

The ride took only a good ten minutes. At first, we were on the common area of the Shopping District. The stores were those where me and my friends often go shopping.

"Wow, they're on sale!" I gasped when the car passed by one shop. "I wish they would extend their promo until tomorrow! I'll bring Saya-chan and Kanako-chan!" I added. "You girls really like sale so much." I heard Ato said. I looked at him and gave him the look. "Oh, I'm sorry Mister Rich Guy. We just so happen to be one of those _not so rich people_ in your _school for rich people_ so sales like that really make us happy enough." I sarcastically said. He chuckled and waved me off, which kind of infuriated me. "You never fail to amuse me, Hanami. Don't worry, when we arrive at our destination, you'll be free to shop as much as you want." He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. Why does he have to be so proud and annoying? I don't give a damn about him having the tile of the King. Like I care!

But speaking of destination, I noticed that the shops were beginning to get bigger and grander. I have never been in this area of the Shopping District. Cars were more abundant than people. I took note of the names of the shops and I almost got a heart attack when I saw where the limo was going.

"Are you mad?" I suddenly screeched. Ato gave a frown. "Hanami?" he asked. My goodness, he's really crazy! "You're going to bring me _there_?" I pointed to the big mall in front of us. That mall is so luxurious that only a _chosen few_ could actually afford to go there. Ato smiled in return. "Ah, you have never been here, no? Looks like you owe me one." He said. The limo proceeded to the front where a guy similar to those in hotels opened the passenger door in my side. He took my hand and greeted me suavely. Another man opened the door on Ato's side. They talked for a while and Ato got a shiny _gold_ card from his pocket. The man nodded and hurriedly went inside the mall. Ato went to me and took my hand.

_My hand, oh God._

"Come, I'll show you around." He said as we strode in. Chandeliers of unimaginable sizes hung on various places. The escalators were very long and faint classical music hummed on the speakers. Several men and women in black with matching black shades suddenly appeared and went behind us. Some were giving orders and some were…uhm, I couldn't understand much of their Alpha and Beta stuff. Ato whispered to the big man on his left. Big Guy took three of the Men in Black and parted to an alley and disappeared. "Hey, look at that." Ato called me, and I noticed that there was something in his voice.

Excitement and Joy? I shuddered at the idea.

"Wow," I felt my jaw drop when I saw what he was pointing to me. There stood a store with lots of fabulous gowns and dresses. They also seem to be offering jewelries. "Want to see that?" he asked, the smile on his face looked really different. "I…uhm…" I paused to check the prices that were posted. My eyes crossed with the number of zeroes and the comma placement. _And that's already on sale?_ "Maybe we should go to somewhere that's…uh…cheaper?" I whispered the last word. Ato held on to his laugh. God, he looked cute!

"I told you earlier, I'm paying for everything. Don't stop yourself from enjoying these moments and opportunity." He said, leading us to that store. The salesladies saw us approaching and readied their selves. "B-But!" But it was too late. Soon, we were inside the shop and the next thing I knew, I was checking out the dresses. My hands felt so overjoyed touching the velvets and silks that hung on the racket. Ato was close behind, doing the talking with the lady who seemed to be in charge of the shop. I stopped at a certain dress: it was a simple light blue one, having an imperial cut with a black ribbon to adorn the cut line. It wasn't so stand out but the simplicity it had made it more appealing. "That's wonderful choice, ma'am!" another saleslady popped at my side.

"Uh, yeah. I do think so." I said then hurriedly placed it back, my hands shaking from the stare of the lady. _I'm sorry, miss! I don't have enough money to buy her!_ I said. Even if it was one of the most simplest, it certainly was at par with the prices of the other dresses.

Ato's hand stopped me and took the dress. He studied it and whispered at the Manager, I suppose. She nodded and smiled at me. "Try this on." Ato told me and handed me the dress back. "W-What?" I was surprised. "Try it." He said again. I looked incredulously at him then at the dress. "I-I was just looking at it! I didn't say that I want it." I shot. "But it's written all over your face. I think it's just right for you." He said. The lady beside me led me to the back side of the shop where the fitting area was. Ato sat on the chairs near it.

With no other choice left, I did try the dress. Honestly, I loved it. It was like love at first sight. I became much happier when I saw my reflection on the mirror inside. Not that I'm boastful but I looked perfect. The hue of the dress was a compliment to my own skin color. It fitted so perfectly on my size. I spun and watched as the ends of the dress fluttered so beautifully. I could almost feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Hanami?" the Ato called. I stuck my head out of the curtain. "W-What?" I asked, feeling myself blush. The weird smile was still there on his face. "Come out and have us take a look on you." He commanded. "Uh..I…" I stammered. "Is something the matter, ma'am?" the manager asked. I shook my head furiously. "N-No! I mean, there's nothing wrong." I whispered. "Then come out here so we can see how the dress looks like." Ato said. He sounded like he was getting impatient so I decided to come out.

And I was not prepared for their reactions.

Ato stared at me like I was some other girl he has never seen before. The salesladies gave off smiles and looked jumpy. I flushed and looked away. "W-What do you think?" I asked. Ato still stared but finally got himself. "F-Fantastic. You look absolutely beautiful." His airy voice sending a tickle in my body. _Must be the air con!_ "S-So…I think you should—I mean, we should uh…have this?" I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. His gaze made me feel like there was a spotlight directed upon me. He nodded and gave off a warm smile. He whispered to the manager again and took out another gold card. The salesladies began to take shoes and bags and jewelries from the shelves. "A-Ato?" I asked when a woman took me away. "They will fix you up." He assured me as he walked to us. I could feel his heavy stare at me, like I was some extinct animal that suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Ato?"

"You really are my Queen." He said then held my hand. I blushed hard and jerked away. He smiled and nodded to the woman. "Make her more beautiful." He ordered and he went on with the new batch of salesladies who were holding suits for him to see.

"Ato!" I called. He looked back at me, still with that look in his eyes and I smiled back. "You'll still look handsome no matter what suit you pick." I said then trotted to follow the lady.


	11. Snippet Five

**Snippet Five**

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! But as promised, Snippet Five is here! Also, this might be the last snippet for my story and I think I might close any idea of further increasing the chapters. Maybe make a sequel or any other fic about them but maybe enough of the universe in this particular fic.

Warm thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the snippets and the fic itself.

**Disclaimer: **__I do not own PoT characters. Ugh.

Watching her sleep is probably one of the moments in my life that I'd want to freeze. The soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathes, her slightly parted lips, the curves of her body that fits perfectly to every space in my own, the tangles on her hair, the soft murmurs that she creates as she ventures to her dream land and everything else is all so precious to me.

Having her here, with me, is the greatest achievement in my life.

She turned again, this time, her face leaning on to my chest. She snuggled closer and smiled. I curled my arm around her and removed the stray hair on her face with the other.

Her beauty is something that I will never get tired of looking at.

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before her intoxicating hazel eyes focused on me. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, at the same time deeply inhaling her sweet fragrance. "Good morning." I greeted her then propped myself up. She moved in accordance until we both assumed a sitting position reclining on the headboard of our bed. "How was your sleep?" I asked as I gently rubbed her shoulder. She smiled and pecked a kiss on my lips. "Amazing." She replied then rested her head on my shoulders. She wrapped her arms on mine and under the covers, our hands held.

Right now, I am contented just having her beside me.

"You have to get going now. I'll have breakfast prepared for you." She said then sat upright. She grabbed both of my hands and pulled me away from reclining. The soft rays of the morning light were coming in faster. Soon, the chirping of the birds filled the air. I gave a soft laugh and allowed myself to be pulled. Her radiant smile was enough to shake off the remaining remnants of sleep in my eyes. The mere touch of her skin is enough to make me realize that I am not in a sort of a dream or hallucination.

She is really my Queen.

"You know well that the servants are already taking care of our breakfast. Leave it to them." I said as she donned her silk robe. I took mine as well and proceeded to open the window. I then felt her arms wrap around my body. "Selfish much?" she teased.

"Well, the only times that I get to have some quality time with you are during sleep and that few minutes after waking up. Office is hell." I stopped then turned to cup her face and gently stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. "Here with you is Heaven." I added as I bore my gaze to her. The faint stroke of blush made my heart go wilder. "You have no idea of how much I want to freeze time when I'm with you." I said, my voice getting deeper. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Of course, I miss you too during the morning." She said then wrapped her arms around my neck. "You have no idea of how much I want the sun to set so soon." She admitted. I laughed at and scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. Her face was dashed with a wild dose of pink as I positioned myself over her. "Then let's pretend it's still night time." I said then leaned my face to hers. Her breathing became hard and her lips quivered for a moment. "A-Ato…"

Her fingers reached out to trace my face. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Let's go to a second honeymoon." I said. "Where to?" she asked as she sat up. I shrugged in reply. "Anywhere you want." I answered.

"But you have office work." She reasoned out to me. I smiled at her and kissed her long before answering. "They don't matter as much as you to me." I said.

"What about Keiichi?" she frowned. "We cant leave him behind. He's only five." She stated. "Whoever told you that I'm leaving my son alone here? He's coming with us, for sure." I assured her. The crease on her forehead softened and a smile erupted on her face. "Let's go local." She suggested. "Let's go to hot springs and parks and temples all around the country." She added. "You sound too excited already." I said then glanced at the clock on the bedside table. She noticed this and giggled like a child. "Alright, we'll talk about this some time. You better get prepared now. You still have to drive Keiichi to school." She said and both of us got out of the bed together.

"Mommy?"

Our heads turned to the door where the little man was standing, holding his teddy bear. "Good morning, Keiichi." My Queen greeted and hugged the kid. "Good morning, Daddy." He beamed a sleepy smile at me. I ruffled his hair and he wrinkled his nose. "I want to eat breakfast now." He stated. I laughed heartily and scooped him up. "Alright, little guy. Let's go have a feast." I said as I walked out the bedroom. "I'm going to beat you this time!" my son said in his little voice and giggled.

"And I will be the judge!" my Queen joined in. She looked at me lovingly and our hands quietly held each other.

These are the moments in my life that I want to freeze forever.

"Keigo," she whispered and I flashed a sideways glance. "Yes?"

"I'm happy that I agreed to be your Queen." She said and went ahead. Keiichi jumped down and followed his mother. Looking at them, I knew that no money and treasure in this world could ever replace the joy and warmth that they give to me.

"And I am the luckiest King that ever lived." I told myself and joined the two most important people in my life at the table.


End file.
